


Rainy night and Insomnia

by Silverdrake (Raven_Silverdrake)



Series: Volume Two of the Unnon Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Silverdrake/pseuds/Silverdrake
Summary: Dante Burnette has one guilty pleasure he indulges in whenever he can. Reading romance novels, and because of that, he has to, often times, rewrap the covers so it would be inconspicuous. He doesn’t want people to see the cover and then label him one thing or another. Finding a low-key place where he can be at peace to read, without being judged and still at the same time, enjoy a pleasant ambient atmosphere without the stress of being found out.





	Rainy night and Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from a night of choices. My choice to show a friend some of my art, to help her with Dante.

It was a rainy night that had started as a light drizzle. Storm looked out of the window from behind the bar, he knew it would be another one of those nights. Long and slow, and not many people would be out worshipping the night. He went ahead and lined up the playlist, deciding that it was a night definitely better accompanied by the soothing serenade of light and easy Jazz. Insomnia was, for a change, lacking its usual crowd of insomniacs.

Storm could see about a dozen patrons, the usual ones who come in rain or shine to enjoy the more quiet side of the night bar and just nurse whatever they’re drinking and not truly socializing much. The curse of the modern age, nearly all would be glued to their smartphones even on the dance floor. Tonight, however, seemed blessedly quiet.

He started the music and then checked the night bar’s site to make sure that the information for that day was correct, he pasted the playlist and an enticing invitation to people to come by and get out of the rain for a while. Then he set about his usual routine of wiping the tables and making sure that there are the menu cards on the tables for the convenience of orders. Typical chores he did whenever he as there early. It saves some time, gives him something to do and also allows his employees some free time.

Storm was talking to Poe and Pablo about the evening being more relaxed so they didn’t have to call in extra help and that Raven can switch up the music later if he felt like it, but for now it will be endless easy jazz. They were discussing some other things when Storm notices the entry of one of his more remarkable patrons. One really hulkingly tall man with strong Native features and a long mane of hair. What stands out about him the most was a large gash-like scar down the middle of his left eye, the scar was deep enough to remain darker than the rest of his face because it was deep and the light caught it in the odd way it does on scars and skin. It made him look menacing and unapproachable.

Storm has had some interaction with him before and knew that the man was soft-spoken and likes his own company. As a customer, the man comes in orders a large coffee, in a mug, not one of those dainty cups, and he would sit at a secluded table and read a book that he has brought along with him. Usually, it’s so crowded that there wouldn’t be time to say more than the usual ritual between a patron and a bartender: “How may I serve you”, “that will be…”, “here’s your drink…”, “thank you, come again..”.. the usual scripted talk that is mandatory. And more than occasionally a patron would flirt and Storm would playfully banter back.

He knows that this man doesn’t diverge much from his usual order, so he went ahead and double-dosed the dark roast into the large mug that was now known and set aside for just this fellow. He also reached into the fridge and took out a small Crème brûlée and with a dainty chef’s torch, he caramelised the sugar on top to finish the dessert. He laid it on a tray with the mug and walked over to the man at the secluded table. The Man was shrugging out of his jacket and was briskly shaking off the droplets before draping it over the back of his selected seat.

“Quite a dreary night, with this rain,” Storm said in a cheerful voice as he placed the steaming mug of coffee on the table for the man, who seemed surprised that Storm was there.

“But I…” the man began

“But you didn’t order it?” Storm asked with a knowing grin.  
“You usually come in at this hour, and you order a large black dark roast and read,” Storm said, his smile gave way to a playful smirk as he recited the man’s usual pattern. “it’s like clockwork, I can almost set my watch by it”

“I see..” the man said quietly then shrugged and sat down, his book in hand, cracked open at the bookmark. Perhaps his signal to be left alone, Storm thought as he took in the entirety of the man’s presence, thinking how he is almost as tall as Raine, Storm’s father. He discreetly placed the dainty Crème brûlée next to the mug and politely excused himself to let the man enjoy his evening and further service is available at his convenience, without much more exchange Storm backed off and walked back behind the bar and put the service platter away.

The man finally was comfortably seated and that was when he noticed the dessert, on a neatly folded napkin with a dessert spoon tucked into it. He didn’t order it, but somehow that waiter anticipated it, he wondered. This was not the first time that this particular waiter did this. He has done this a few times before when he was on duty. But from what he as observed of this waiter, there was nothing that indicated it was anything more than his usual friendliness to everyone. And yet, he could not help the tiny jump and flutter of his heartbeat. Taking a deep and calming breath he took the coffee mug in both hands and was delighted by the comforting heat of the steaming hot mug in his large and cold hands. It instantly radiated a warmth through his body as he took a careful sip, enjoying the dark hot and aromatic flavour of this 100% Arabica dark roast. He sighed and was glad that he did come for the coffee, it was so worth it, even in this rain. Then he became acutely aware of the sensation that there were eyes on him, he peered over the mug and saw that the waiter was watching him from over his workstation with a playful grin.


End file.
